<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning Tables by ShatteredSwallowtail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276658">Turning Tables</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredSwallowtail/pseuds/ShatteredSwallowtail'>ShatteredSwallowtail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taming Dragons [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredSwallowtail/pseuds/ShatteredSwallowtail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Estinien knows Aymeric has a temper. He just seldom sees it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Taming Dragons [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turning Tables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fingers tightening on his pen at another muffled curse from across the room, Aymeric took a moment to grit his teeth as he let out a slow and measured breath. Calm....collected.... And then another thud and a more lurid curse from the seething dragoon stalking around the other side of his office. Setting his pen down to massage the bridge of his nose, the Lord Commander regarded his fuming husband with another sigh as Estinien swore yet again.</p><p>“Destroying my office will not change the chirurgeon’s words, Estinien.”</p><p>His words had the expected effect as the white-haired elezen rounded on him with a snarl as his eyes flashed crimson. “Perhaps not, but it was not <i>she</i> who ordered my lance and armour locked away in the armoury while I rested.”</p><p>Halone preserve, they were going to have another argument about this, weren’t they? For as much as he understood his husband’s frustration, he also knew Estinien well enough to know that the stubborn dragoon wasn’t about to sit idly by and let his recently dislocated shoulder heal properly before he vanished into the wind again. And if he needed to resort to slightly underhanded tactics to facilitate Estinien’s recovery.... Then he would suffer the guilt over it. Pushing paperwork aside, he sighed as he met his husband’s seething gaze with his own calm one. “Indeed. And as I have reminded you several times already, I did so for your own benefit and would do so again ere the situation arose and you yet refuse to see reason and allow yourself to heal. For while you may care little for your own wellbeing, <i>I</i> care a great deal. And as dearly as I would like to be rid of your anger, it is a sacrifice I will gladly make instead.”</p><p>“It is a sacrifice that you have not the right to make!” Estinien snapped back, slamming a fist down on the edge of the desk. To his credit, Aymeric managed not to jump and once again reigned back his own temper as it grew even more frayed. Perhaps his husband was right, but that did little to salve the sting that had been inflicted when his simple concerned suggestion that Estinien take the time to rest and remain here in Ishgard had been flung back at him rudely. It had been no attempt to chain his wandering husband down, merely concern for his health that had prompted it and he was getting twelves damned <i>tired</i> of his feelings being trampled whenever they seemed inconvenient.</p><p>“Damn you, Aymeric, I will not be a prisoner here!”</p><p>His frayed temper finally snapped and he slammed his own hands down onto the desk as he surged to his feet to glower at the taller man. “<i>Enough</i>, Estinien! If you desire to leave so badly, there is the door. Or perhaps you prefer the window? I stand not in your way.”</p><p>The moment Aymeric’s hands had slammed down onto the desk, the haze of his anger cleared and Estinien knew he had made a mistake. He had pushed too far and struck too low, because he hadn’t missed the edge of hurt in the anger in his husband’s voice or the tension in his frame as Aymeric stalked through the door at the other end of the office. Before he could even frame a suitable response, the door opened again and Aymeric came back through. He had shed his usual armour and coat in favour of the lighter padded jerkin and trousers beneath and he held a wooden practice sword in one hand as he tossed a blunted wooden lance towards Estinien. Catching it reflexively, he cocked his head with a somewhat confused glance from the sword to Aymeric. </p><p>“If you wish your lance and armour back so badly, then prove the chirurgeon wrong and I will myself see you on your way.”</p><p>Inwardly wincing slightly at the edge to Aymeric’s tone, he took a step back as he shook his head. “Aymeric, I’m s-”</p><p>What might have been an attempt at an apology was abandoned as his husband attacked without warning and his own training kicked in as he brought the lance up to block the hard strike. It was hardly the first time he had fought Aymeric; they had been Temple Knights together and he could recall numerous sparring matches even after they had become friends. But that had been different. There hadn’t been anger then, lending an edge of roughness to Aymeric’s every strike, and it caught him off guard enough that before he realized what was happening he found himself on his back with the blunted edge of his husband’s sword pressed against his throat. Swallowing hard, he managed a curt nod. “Alright….you’ve proven your point, Aymeric.”</p><p>“No… I don’t believe that I have.”</p><p>There was a different tone in his husband’s voice as Aymeric remained where he was. Straddling Estinien’s hips with the sword pressed against his throat, his other hand pinning one of his husband’s wrists down to the floor over his head. Perhaps one point had been made...but he wasn’t finished. Taking advantage of the fact that the dragoon seemed too surprised to fight back, he tossed the sword aside and yanked Estinien’s other arm up over his head. A hard yank had his own belt free as he wrapped it tight around both wrists and fixed the other end to the leg of the stout wooden wardrobe.</p><p>Estinien’s eyes widened as the leather pulled tight and he yanked at it as he tried to throw Aymeric off. “What in the fury are you do-” His outraged demand broke off in a harsh intake of breath as Aymeric ran fingers up the sides of his throat to find the base of his horns with a smirk. Oh gods.... He wasn’t going to… “You wouldn’t…”</p><p>There was no mistaking the smug satisfaction in his husband’s blue eyes as Aymeric arched an eyebrow at him and slid fingertips from the base of one horn to the blunted tip and his eyes almost rolled back into his skull. “Wouldn’t what? Take advantage of the situation to have you completely at <i>my</i> mercy for a change? You think too highly of me, my love...because that is exactly what I intend to do…. And exactly what you <i>want</i> me to do.”</p><p>He attempted to glare at Aymeric, to think up some manner of denial, but he doubted that either the way he was beginning to tremble as those fingers caressed horns….or the fact that he’d gone rock hard merely at the thought of what Aymeric alluded to...would aid him in any arguments. It proved impossible even to muffle the soft whimper as his conniving husband rocked hips down just enough to give the barest friction and his own jerked up in return. Somehow having the tables turned was almost more erotic than the hungry look in Aymeric’s eyes as the knight took his time to trace his fingertips over every miniscule ridge and bump of each horn.</p><p>Estinien’s horns had been a not-so-secret obsession since he’d first touched one on the first night they’d spent together and Aymeric had taken note of the effect the simple touch had on his dragoon. And as many times as he had alluded towards a fantasy of having Estinien at his mercy while he indulged his fascination...it had never come to pass. Estinien so rarely gave up control in any situation and their lovemaking was no exception. Not that he had any complaints. While his husband was not his first lover by any means, everything else paled in comparison to the way Estinien could render him senseless with a single touch, and Aymeric gladly gave himself over to that touch without reservation. For someone who oft styled himself as selfish, Estinien was an incredibly selfless lover and that was part of the problem. If it could be called such. So fixated was he on taking Aymeric apart that Aymeric himself rarely got the opportunity to return the favour ere he was mindless at Estinien’s mercy. This time...he wanted to turn the focus onto his husband instead.</p><p>Leaning down, he fastened his lips to the angle of Estinien’s jaw, mouthing a trail of kisses along skin as he circled the pads of his thumbs against horns. “If you truly wish me to stop… then speak thus. But I would bring you ecstasy as you bring to me...if only you trust me enough.” As much as he wanted this, and as willing as he was to push his control over Estinien...there were still lines that he refused to cross.</p><p>His mind wasn’t hazed enough yet that he didn’t understand what Aymeric meant and if possible he thought he fell a little more in love with his husband as he shook his head and managed a whispered reply. “I trust you.”</p><p>Blue eyes softened for a moment before darkening again with hunger as Aymeric shifted his weight back and allowed his fingertips to leave horns and trail down across Estinien’s shoulders and chest. “I’m glad.” He murmured before curling fingers into the thin shirt his husband wore and yanking as it gave way with a loud rip. “As I have thought of this for some time now....”</p><p>Aymeric tearing his shirt off of him was not something that Estinien had ever considered would happen and he had no idea why because the sight was so arousing it sent a throbbing ache right to his cock as he whimpered and swallowed again. Gods, he didn’t think he’d ever been this hard and his mind mentally rearranged his opinions about giving over control to include ‘allow Aymeric control whenever he wants it’. The whimper seemed to please his husband, as that smug grin widened as the dark-haired man resumed his oral exploration of Estinien’s jaw. Feathering hungry, nipping kisses down his throat and tracing his tongue against the edge of scales. Circling each one as Estinien did his best not to thrash and writhe like a virgin when those wretched fingers found their way through his hair and back to his horns.</p><p>“You are captivating like this…” Aymeric’s voice was a rumbling whisper against his skin and whatever words he may have said came out in a moan as his husband began to grind his hips down in a slow and teasing manner. “The way your skin flushes….the noises you make… they’re more intoxicating than any drink or drug could hope to be…. And all mine.”</p><p>“Y...yours…..” He gasped out, his voice cracking on the single syllable as Aymeric seemed to settle on a spot above his collarbone. Teeth biting down with a sting that tore a gasping cry from his throat before lips and tongue soothed away anything but pleasure. “A...always…..yours…”</p><p>Too engrossed in that mouth and those fingers as they drove the sanity from his mind, Estinien didn’t even notice when Aymeric freed them from the rest of their clothes until the next grind of hips had the hard line of his husband’s cock pressing hard against his own. His whimpered cry was swallowed up in a rough kiss as one of Aymeric’s hands wrapped around both of them to stroke in time, squeezing with every pump as he muffled his own moans into the kiss. Control...gone. What was control again and why had he ever entertained the thought of always keeping it? He was going to lose his mind with the way Aymeric was taking him apart like this and Estinien made a vain attempt to communicate that before he was silenced with another deep kiss.</p><p>“Not yet, my own….not until I say that you may.”</p><p>The words were whispered against his lips and the authority in them sent a wonderful shiver down his spine. Estinien whimpered in protest as Aymeric released them, only to catch his breath as his husband began to kiss his way down across toned muscles. While not the first time he’d felt Aymeric’s mouth on him, the fact of being bound and powerless only served to focus and amplify the sensation and he thought he might die as his husband’s hot mouth closed around his aching cock with a hard suck.</p><p>“A… Aymeric….f...fury…..I can’t…. I….”</p><p>“<i>Not. Yet.</i>” The growl only made it that much harder to hold back, the only thing keeping his hips from jerking up with every hard suck the fact that Aymeric had pinned them down with his hands. Whimpers turned to sobbing pleas as Aymeric seemed determined to suck the very <i>soul</i> out of him and then he tightened his mouth and allowed his teeth to scrape all the way from base to tip and it was too much. Vision went to white and someone was screaming and he vaguely thought it might have been him as the world seemed to explode around him. Only Aymeric was constant, working him through it and greedily swallowing every drop with a moan of his own.</p><p>The haze in his mind was such that he only registered that Aymeric had even moved when he felt his own body being moved. Legs spread and hips lifted to rest on Aymeric’s knees as he dimly registered the sound of a bottle being uncorked alongside his husband’s soft chuckle. “You were told to wait until I gave you permission.”</p><p>Even if he could have formed some manner of sarcastic or snide comeback, any remaining thoughts in his brain froze up as an oiled finger gently circled his entrance and Estinien felt himself tense. He hadn’t been lying, he completely trusted Aymeric, but...he’d never been on the receiving end before. As if he understood - or perhaps he simply enjoyed wrecking Estinien in such a way - Aymeric’s other hand wrapped around his cock again and began to stroke again. He was still so sensitive and the tight grip had him gasping and whimpering, attention completely distracted from the finger that pressed its way inside of him until it was 2 knuckles in and Aymeric crooked it. And he lost his mind again.</p><p>As determined as he was to have his husband at his mercy, Aymeric had suspected that Estinien’s experience at receiving such attentions was likely less than his own and the sudden tension in the taller man’s frame as his finger had explored confirmed his suspicions. Just as the sudden way that Estinien’s entire body stiffened with a gasping moan told him he had found just the right spot. That same one inside of him that his husband seemed to unerringly find and tease until he came apart over and over again. Tightening his grip on Estinien’s cock, still slick with his own saliva, he rolled his thumb against the sensitive head as he gently worked in a second finger and began to knead them against the same spot. It was a beautiful sight, Estinien sprawled out like this, skin flushed and sweat-slick, eyes glowing and dilated and long hair spread out around his shoulders as he writhed and whimpered. </p><p>By the time Aymeric had three fingers inside of him, Estinien had gotten used to the sensation enough that the sudden removal of those fingers had him crying out in mewling protest at the sudden emptiness they left behind. He heard Aymeric chuckle, only to catch his breath again in a low moan as his hips were gripped tightly and the hard length of his husband’s cock pressed into him in a long, slow thrust.</p><p>It was enough to have him bracing one hand against the stone floor as his other fingers tightened on Estinien’s hip. “G...gods…..you feel….” There were not words and Aymeric bit back his own whimper as he shifted on his knees to get a better angle before pulling back to thrust in again. Regaining his balance, he wrapped his free arm around Estinien’s back as he fastened his teeth into shoulder with a groan and began to speed up the pace. Letting need and desire drive him as well as the chorus of cries and moans in his ear as he drove every thrust into that same spot and Estinien’s legs wrapped around his hips.</p><p>“L…..let me…...t...touch you…..please….” He strained at the leather round his wrists, voice catching on a moan with every hard thrust as Aymeric’s hips slammed into his. Fingers itching to bury themselves into dark curls, to rake down that broad back, to gain some sort of grounding and perhaps it was the desperation in his voice that got through to Aymeric. Because one hand shot up to fumble with the belt, wrenching it free as he moaned Estinien’s name into shoulder and thrust even harder. With his hands free, Estinien wasted no time burying one of them into Aymeric’s hair as the other groped for purchase against his husband’s back. Nails digging into skin as he simply hung on and surrendered all of his control to every thrust that sent shockwaves through his entire body. His moans and whimpers turning to a mantra of Aymeric’s name as he soared towards that pinnacle and pitched over it with a final scream.</p><p>Estinien’s scream undid him and Aymeric fisted one hand into tangled white hair to yank his husband’s head back and swallow that scream with a fierce kiss as he followed the other man over the edge. Whimpering as his hips jerked and spasmed and he worked the two of them through it before collapsing atop Estinien as he gasped for breath. He could feel Estinien’s heart hammering against his own chest, and he closed his eyes with a soft moan. “Your…..shoulder.. I should have…..”</p><p>“I’m…..sorry…..”</p><p>Aymeric paused at the gasped words, raising his head with some difficulty to meet his husband’s gaze with a frown as Estinien let them fall closed with a soft groan. “I….allowed my temper…..to get the better of me…. This is...my home….not a prison. I am...not a good patient….it would seem.” That begrudged admittance drew a snort of laughter from him as he cuddled his head against Estinien’s shoulder again. “You are a <i>horrible</i> patient, Estinien. I pity the chirurgeons…”</p><p>The dragoon snorted as he wrapped an arm around Aymeric. “Truly, I believe I prefer….your manner of 'nursing'. It is far more effective in convincing me to remain in bed….”</p><p>“And yet we are not <i>in</i> bed, my own.” He rolled his eyes at the comment. “Aye, because you are laying atop me, Aymeric. If you wish me to remain in bed you will first needs move so that I can get up.” Letting his head rest back against the stones, he gently traced fingertips against Aymeric’s back. “....does it truly worry you so much? The notion that I would leave ere I receive proper clearance to do so? You know I will return to you, Aymeric…”</p><p>“Of course I know that.” Aymeric replied as he propped himself up on one elbow and reached to gently comb fingers through Estinien’s bangs. “It is not worry that you will not return, beloved. It is worry that you push yourself too much. That you will come up against an adversary when you are ill prepared and I…” He bit his lip before continuing. “And I will not be there with an arrow when it is needed.” Blue gaze dropping with a soft sigh, he swallowed. “You are not the only one with nightmares, my own....”</p><p>He’d...never considered it from that perspective. Or considered that Aymeric would fear such a thing. “Then...may I propose a compromise? I will agree to rest ere the chirurgeons deem me fit...if you will cease holding my armour and lance hostage in the armoury. It would...do much to ease the feeling of being trapped. And… to make me feel trusted.” Watching his husband’s face as Aymeric considered it, Estinien felt his tension relax at the knight’s agreeing nod. “Alright. But...tomorrow? I rather fancy spending the rest of this day in bed with you. Resting, of course.”</p><p>“Of course.” He answered with another roll of his eyes as he allowed Aymeric to get to his feet and pull him up after. “Tomorrow is...acceptable. But only if breakfast is provided.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>